A goose dream
by nichochokenji
Summary: Layaknya seekor itik yang bermimpi menjadi seekor angsa cantik, begitupun aku mempunyai mimpi, mimpi hebat yang mampu memberikan bumbu bagi kehidupanku
1. A Goose Dream

A goose dream

Cast : all member b1a4 + many korean idol

Lenght : chaptered

Genre : yaoi , dream , brothership

Note : HANYA FIKSI SEMATA ditunggu reviewnya ^^ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Layaknya seekor itik nan buruk rupa yang bermimpi menajdi seekor angsa cantik, begitu pun denganku yang mempunya mimpi yang sangat luas. Hingga disin lah aku Leggo artschool, dan disinilah hari hari aku bersama teman temanku akan diwarnai, dan disin jugalah semua cerita ditulis. Sebenarnya aku memilih jalur art karena seseorang, ya seorang artis yang menjadi idolaku sejak lama, yang tanpa ia sadar telah memberiku harapan,semangat,dan kekuatan, jung jinyoung. Aku sebenarnya begitu naif aku bermimpi, berharap bahwa ya.. aku bisa menjadi dongsaengnya haha sungguh konyol bukan, tapi ya.. andai itu bisa terjadi ... andai ...

"annyeong" sapa teman temanku "annyeon" kami semua saling betegur sapa, aku telah membentuk team untuk kegiatan kedepan, karena sekolah ini tidak begitu mengajarkan banyak praktek melainkan tindak nyata atu hasil proses pembelajaran kami. Kami segera menuju aula utama untuk mengikuti upacara pembuka dari kiseop sonsaengnim, ia merupaka produser ternama yang telah melahirkan banyak bintang didunia entertaiment.

Oh Tuhan itukah dia itukah dia, jantungku berdetak jauh lebih lebih cepat ketika melihatnya berjalan, eh chakkaman tapi dia menggandeng seorang namja, ah itu kan minho nadongsaengnya, ah andai saat ini aku yang menggandeng lenganya. Lamunank ulangsung dibuyarkan gonghan yang mengajaku segera duduk karena acara akan dimulai

Jinyoung pov

Aku menggandeng dan menemani minho ke barisan murid baru karena ini hari pertamanya, dan temanya rata rata baru semua "nanti sore tunggu hyung ya" kataku mengingatkan, dan ia langsung mengangguk membalas ucapanku "yasudah hyung akan kembali bersenang senanglah hari ini" kataku berjalan sambil mengelus rambutnya

Author pov

Acara penyambutan telah selesai dan para murid telah masuk ke kelas masing masing, mereka sibuk berdiskusi untuk tugas pertama mereka atau biasa disebut "debut stage" tugas mereka bisa dikatakan memang seperti debut mereka tampil perdana didepan para guru bersama team masing masing

Sandeul pov

Ahh, dari tadi aku terus mengeluh kenapa harus dia kenapa aku harus satu kelas dengan minho, walau kami tidak sering beradaa dikelas tapi tetap saja aku akan banyak melihat adegan adegan brothership mereka kelak, ah sialnya aku, tapi sebenarnya disini kami bisa bersaing tanpa orang lain tahu maksudku sebenarnya, tentu diam diam aku akan melawanya, betapa beruntungnya dia karena tiap saat selalu berada disisi idolaku ah ini sungguh tidak adil. Malam ini kami bersiap untuk penampilan pertama besok. Pagi ini aku melihat banyak siswa berlalu lalang, semua terlihat sangat sibuk, beruntung tiap kelas berada di venue masing masing, dan kelasku akan berada di stadium olahraga, beberapa team dari kelasku sudah berhasil dengan stage mereka, aku masih tegang berada dibackstage dan sesekali melihat ke arah penonton, dan dan dan, aku melihat jinyoung dibarisan penonton, ah ia pasti datang untuk melihat minho kan, tapi aku tampil sebelum team minho jadi paling tidak dia akan melihatku.

Tak disangka para guru merasa senang dengan kerja kami hari ini dan secara keseluruhan penampilan pertama kami berjalan sangat suksess, dan tidaklah sia sia kerja keras kami selama ini. Aku berjalan pulang bersama baro, dan melewati sebuah cafe ice cream, awalnya aku sedang asik mengobrol dengan baro tapi tiba tiba mataku berbelok dan tepat melihat 2orang didalam, jinyoung dan minho yang sedang saling bersuap suapan ice cream

Jinyoung pov

"hyung ayo kita mampir ke cafe itu, aku ingin makan ice cream" kata minho sambil mengandeng tanganku, aku hanya menurutinya saja, "kau mau rasa apa ?" tanyaku "ah pasti macha kan kesukaanmu" kataku tepat ketika ia ingin menjawab , minho langsung mengangguk antusias. Aku langsung memean ice dan kembali ke meja, tiba tiba minho menmberikanku sesuap icenya "hyung cobalah kau pasti suka" kata minho aku langsung memakanya dan bergantian menyuapinya iceku

Sandeul pov

Oh tidak oh tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, itu pasti mereka, Tuhan jebal jebal mereka saling menyuapi ice cream, ah andwae kenapa kau harus membersihkan sisa ice di mulut minho, aku langsung menarik tangan baro dan segera beranjak melanjutkan perjalanan, untung aku tidak sampai menangis, "uljima uljima" hiburku dalam hati kalau sampe air mataku tumpah akan gawat, tapi kenapa aku harus menangis ? apa aku merasa cemburu ? ah konyol sungguh konyol sandel mereka itu kan kakak adik bagaiman mungkin kau cemburu melihat mereka, dia kan memang hyungnya, he's not mine...

Lebih baik aku memfokuskan diri pada tugas tugas sekolah berikutnya, lebih baik aku berlatih beberapa lagu, maka aku memutuskan tidak pulang dan mampir ke rumah Baro untuk main dan yaa melupakan kejadian tadi. Di rumah baro tak kusangka yang lain pun berkumpul juga, akhirnya kami melakukan ritual kami yaitu membagi beban sebelum berlatih, semua menceritakan keluh kesahnya sampai padaku, ya aku hanya bisa jujur dengan perasaan ku tadi rasa sakitk yang langsung menusuku, "bagaimana kalau kau balas hit teamnya ditugas berikutnya" kata fei yang paling antusias dalam urusan balas dendam, hmm benar juga berasing sehat itu boleh kan, kita lihat saja siapa yang mampu mengepakan sayap lebih jauh.

Kim sonsaengnim wali kelas kami memberitahu bahwa team kami merupakan salah satu team unggulan saat stage kemarin yah kami tampak cerah dan senang, namun banyak bisika,tatapan isnis dan iri mengelilingi kami, dan itu tandanya mereka siap mengantikan posisi kami kapan saja itu bisa terjadi maka kami harus lebih berlatih dan jangan pernah lengah

Selama dance practice aku beberapa kali tidak fokus dan salah formasi, hingga membuat yang lain tmapak khawatir, gongchan menyentuh keninku dan terasa amat panas, aku pun merasakan kondisi badanku menurun, akhirnya jia menyuruhku untuk lebih baik beristirahat karena kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk tugas berikutnya, aku pun setuju dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan, aku berjalan begitu pelan, hingga lama lama aku haya menopangkan beratku pada loker loker didinding, dan seketika semuanya menjadi sempit dan gelap

To be continue ...


	2. Beautifull Ilness

Beautifull Ilness

Cast : all member b1a4 + many korean idol

Lenght : chaptered

Genre : yaoi , dream , brothership

Note : HANYA FIKSI SEMATA ditunggu reviewnya ^^ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Jinyoung pov

"Brak", suara apa itu ? pukulan loker ? apa ada yang bertengkar ? Aku segera menuju deretan loker dan ternyata ada seorang namja yang telah terjatuh lemas dan membentur beberapa loker, Aku lihat wajahnya pucat begitu ku papah tubuhnya terasa panas, kelihatanya dia demam tinggi, Aku langsung berinisiatif menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Ternyata ia memang sedang sakit, dan karena aku tidak ada kelas kibum sonsaengnim memintaku untuk menemaninya disini kalau-kalau ia butuh sesuatu, aku pun setuju sambil memperhatikan wajah namja ini, terlihat familiar, dan manis "kyeopta" kataku sambil memainkan jemarinya menantinya sadar, tapi lama kelamaan mataku mulai berat dan sangat mengantuk, hingga mungkin aku ikut tertidur.

Sandeul pov

Gelap, itu yang terakhir ku rasakan, tapi kini mataku mulai menerima cahaya, dan baru kusadari aku dimana sekarang, apa aku pingsan dan ada yang membawaku kesini, ah tanganku terasa berat, astaga astaga, jantungku hampir berhenti begitu melihatnya, jinyoung orang yang sangat kuidolakan tertidur sambl mengengam tanganku, aku bergerak untuk membenarkan posisiku dan sekaligus memastikan kalau aku tidak bermimpi, namu ternyata aku membuatnya terbangun "ah mianhae sunbae aku membangunkanmu" kataku menyesal. "ah ani ani, aku yang harusnya minta maaf pasti tanganmu sakit karena menahan kepalaku kan?, oh ya kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" oh Tuhan ia memegang keningku dengan tanganya.

Aku merasakan jelas wajahku mulai merona karena perlakuanya, ah aku yakin ini hanya mimpi, seorang yang sangat aku impikan ada disini, berada sangat dekat denganku, dan betapa baiknya dia "kau kenapa eoh ?" katanya mengagetkanku, "ah ani ani gwaenchanna sunbae, apa kau yang membawaku kemari? Gomapta kau pasti repot" kataku sangat berterimakasih. "ah jangan panggil aku sunbae kau boleh memangilku hyung saja" katanya tersenyum simpul, " ah gwaenchanna bukan masalah, lagipula aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan wajahmu yang pucat", aku mempoutkan bibirku menahan malu dan merasa diledek olehnya "ah kyeopta" seru jinyoung hyung sambil mencubit pipiku "ah iya sekarang kan jam makan siang, kau pasti lapar kan, chakkaman" jinyoung hyung langsung berlari keluar.

Jinyoung hyung kembali dengan sekotak bekal, "makanlah", "eh tapi ini kan punyamu hyung" "gwaenchanna, aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan, ah sini sini buka mulutmu, pesawatnya mau masuk aaa" "ya- hyung aku ini bukan anak kecil" balasku sebal "tapi kan kau memang lebih kecil dariku, apalagi kau sedang sakit, tak apa kan kalau aku menyuapimu" akhirnya aku mengalah dan membuka mulutku, ia menyuapiku seperti anak kecil tapi jelas aku senang dengan moment ini

Jinyoung pov

Entah mengapa aku merasa dekat, dan nyaman berada dekat denganya, sandeul ketika aku menyuapinya entahlah, seperti ada perasaan yang lebih seperti aku menyayanginya. "hyung akan mengantarkanmu pulang, ne?" "ah, tidak usah hyung aku bisa sendiri" bantah sandeul "ah andwae, kau sedang sakit bagaimana kalau kau jatuh lagi, hyung akan mengantarkanmu, atau perlu hyung gendong" "ah tidak tidak perlu hyung tidak usah, aku akan menghubungi temanku dulu kalau aku pulang duluan."

Sandeul pov

Selama perjalanan pulang jinyoung hyung selalu mengandengku seperti membawa anak tk yang baru pertama sekolah, akhirnya sampa gerbang rumahk, jinyoung hyung melepaskan gandengan tanganya dan mengelus rambutku " nae, hati hati ya, hyung pulagn dulu, jaga kesehatanmu, annyeong, ah apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu ?" aku mengganguk dan memberikanya lalu segera masuk ke rumah, ah memang benar kata orang sakit itu memang terkadang indah.

Jinyoung pov

Apa yang kurasakan tadi siang ... Entahlah aku merasa sangat akrab denganya, memperlakukan seperti dongsaeng, padahal aku baru bertemunya tadi .. seingatku juga aku tidak pernah bertemu denganya, ah mungkin hanya terbawa suasana. "hyung tadi kenapa pulang duluan" suara minho membuayarkan lamuannku, "ah minahae aku tadi lupa memberitahumu, aku mengantar temanmu yang sakit pulang" "eh, nemanku ? nugu?" "sandehl. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kalau membiarkanya pulang sendirian dengan keadaan tidak sehat" yah tetap saja aku merindukan momen bersamanya

Sandeul pov

Ahh aku masih beruforia hingga sakitku tidak terasa lagi hmm mungkin besok aku harus memasak untuknya, menggantikan bekal makan siangnya tadi yang ku makan, aku langsung menelpon min dan jia untuk kerumahku besok pagi membantuku menyiapkan makanan, apa aku harus memberitahu jinyoung hyung juga, ah tapi aku sangat takut menghubunginya duluan.

Jinyoung pov

Eh, ponselku berdering from : sandeul Hyung besok siang bisa bertemu ditaman sekolah, aku mau memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasihku hari ini ^^ aku langsung membalas pesan itu sambil tersenyum To : sandeul Tentu tentu, tapi sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot repot sampai bertemu besok, kau belum tidur ?

Ponselku langsun berdering lagi, ah itu pasti dia from : sandeul ok, aku belum tidur masih mengerjakan banyak tugas hyung To : sandeul Ah kenapa kau belum tidur, cepatlah tidur kau kan belum begitu sehat aku akan membantu tugasmu besok pagi, mimpi indah, jaljayo

Sandeul pov

Hampir saja aku berteriak karena kegirangan menerima pesanya, ah iya menghawatirkanku, oh Tuhan apakah aku bermimpi karena terlalu demam, tak perlu bangunkan aku dulu kalau begitu. Besok aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang menarik untuknya..  
0330 AM  
Dapur rumah sandeul sudah ramai dengan teriakan" ia dan ke dua temanya yg sibuk mempersiapkan bekal specialnya "apa makanan kesukaanya" kata min "apa kau buat saja makanan biasa orang kencan" tambah jia , ah sebenarnya aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanya tapi mungkin buatkan ia makanan lengkap saja, ne ne kami mengerti ayo lakukan .. Kami selesai membuat bekal yang sudah rapi kususunn, kimbap dengan sayur dan daging, dadar gulung, dan semua makanan lain, kami pun segera bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Disekolah kami membagikan bekal makanan pada anggota kelompok yang tidak tahu perjuangan pagi kami, mereka tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan baik kami tapi langsung terbongkar dengan mudah.

Aku terus memikirkan bel makan siang yang tak kunjung berbunyi, setiap pelajaran bagaikan tahun" penuh penantian, namun akhirnya tiba bel istirahat siang, sebenarnya aku sangat tegang karena harus bertemu denganya lagi, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus berterima kasih, dan sebenarnya aku senang melakukan ini.  
Akhirnya bel makan siang berbunyi aku langsung membawa bekal dan menuju taman, taman yg cukup luas  
Hingga aku perlu beberapa waktu hingga menemukan jiinyoung hyung, yang melambaikan tangan kearahku

"Kau bawa apa itu?" Tanyanya "ah,ini aku mau berterima kasih padamu hyung karena kemarin apalagi hyung memberikan bekal makan siang padaku" "dan menyuapimu" tambah jinyoung hyung terkekeh membuat wajahku merah padam menahan malu, "ne,kalau begitu kau bawa apa.." Tanyanya antusias sambil membongkar bekalku "ah kau tahu aku suka sekali gimbap" ah syykurlah hyung aku takut kau tidak menyukainya, aku mulai makan tapi jinyoung hyung hanya diam saja, "hyung kau tidak mau makan ? Apa rasanya tidak enak ?" Shireo katanya wae balasku bingung, "sandeul-ah masa kau hanya membalasku begini, kemarin aku melakukan lebih, eh, maksudmu hyung tanyaku bingung, aku kan menyuapimu sandeul-ah jadi kau akan membalasnya juga kan?"

Tapi disini ramai hyung .., ah baiklah aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak kau suapi, ne ne ne hyung igeoyo buka mulutmu aaa, aku langsung menyumpit gimbap ke mulutnya, jinyoung hyung langsung menelah dan tersenyum senang, dan tanpa kuduga iya juga balas menyuapiku gimbap, "apakah enak hyung" tanyaku gugup, "hmmm apapun buatanmu pasti enak" kata jinyoung sambil menelan makananya. Makan siang kami berjalan cukup baik jinyoung hyung selalu ramah , ahhh rasanya bagaikan hidup disurga, bahkan ia mengajakku untuk pergi bersama minggu ini, tapi tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan kami harus berpisah. Ketika aku berjalan kembali ke kelas baru ku sadari seorang menatapku sinis, iya dongsaengnya minho ..

Minho pov  
Aku sedang berjalan" disekitar taman sekolah, menikamti indahnya sakura yang bermekaran, eh itu bukanya jinyoung hyung, aku berniat melambaikan tanganku tapi tunggu, ia bersama orang lain, saling bersuapan, sebentar, rasanya aku kenal anak itu ahh dia sandeul yang satu kelas denganku, mataku panas melihat mereka tapi ku tahan amaraku yang terus meluap dan menceritakanya pada temanku, dan aku meninggalkan hadiah di lokernya..

-To be continue-


End file.
